helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Seal Ritual
Previous Quest Info Hopefully we can save them. Objective Dress up as Sky Goddess and go to the Ritual: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes *When Magda pretends to be the Sky Goddess, she wears the set Sky Goddess. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, your clothes are ready. Ah, why do you have a slingshot? Magda: Stop asking and check if the carriage is ready. Maid: Yes, My Lady! Madga: ... (I hope...) (Everything will go according to plan.) (What am I saying? I am Magda, the Sky Goddess!) Story Chat 2 Florna: Everyone, please leave! This isn't a joke! Lady A: Isn't today the last day of the Snow Festival? Noble B: I heard the real Winter Queen showed up. Noble A: And she's breathtaking! Noble B: Heheheh... Civilian Girl: Mother, I want to see the Winter Queen too! Civilian Woman: We should've stayed home. It's freezing! Florna: A lot of people are here... Who could've... Black Shadow: Why are you so nervous? If the Sky Church can't even seal the Winter Queen, they deserve to die in the snow. Let's go back to the Spiral Spire! I want to sit by the fireplace! Xavier: You go back then. Black Shadow: How am I supposed to do that, you... *&%&! Cleric Pan: We can't stop now. We'll have to use force. Sister Florna, prepare to cast a- Florna: Good! ...! What's going on...?! Winter Queen: It's over, humans. Cleric Pan and Florna: No! Winter Queen: Are you scared? You're too late! It's a nice seal, but a shabby book? In your dreams. Cleric Pan: (whispers) Lady Ellenstein, you'll have to appear earlier than planned. Magda: (whispers) But- Cleric Pan: (whispers) Do your best to scare her. It will buy me time. Magda: (I have to go. Only then can we save him!) (...) (The snow is...) Summer Goddess: Don't you know it's a mistake to underestimate your enemy? Autumn Goddess: ... Spring Goddess: When will it stop snowing? Florna: The other three Goddesses of the Seasons! Winter Queen: You! Summer Goddess: How else would you let your guard down? Put the glyph away. We're not that close to have a nice reunion. Winter Queen: ...You wanted my powers then, and now you're helping the humans? Autumn Goddess: When will you accept the fact that no one likes you? Spring Goddess: Everyone, get ready! Winter Queen: Do you truly think you can seal me away again? Summer Goddess: If you surrender, we'll let you choose where to be sealed away. It's either your favourite frozen lake or the swamp. Winter Queen: You overestimated yourselves. Heed my call! Devour all! Cleric Pan: The sky... Florna: Another blizzard! I've never experienced anything like this! Summer Goddess: Are you serious? Sky Church boy, are you just going to stand there and watch? Cleric Pan: Goddess, I ask for your forgiveness. Please grace us with your presence to bring down judgement. Winter Queen: Isn't it too late to ask your goddess? I once believed in her, but... If she really pities all creatures, how could there still be disasters, wars, and death? You're better off believing in yourself than her! Magda: (I can't see!) (I... think it's time for me to appear.) (Then I...) (Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that...) (NPC?) (He's saying something... 'It's okay'.) ('No matter what happens, I'll always be with you'.) ... Sky Goddess: ... Female Believer: It's the Goddess! Male Believer: Goddess, please make me not get sick! Little Believer: I want to have cake every day! Juven: May I admire your beauty up close? Sky Goddess: ... Cleric Pan: (whispers) Lady Ellenstein, say something. Sky Goddess: (whispers) You told me the Sky Goddess rarely speaks! Cleric Pan: (whispers) The current situation is an exception. Winter Queen: ...It's really you? Spring Goddess: You're late. Summer Goddess: We almost lost. Sky Goddess: Goddesses, the seal! Autumn Goddess: I hope I still know how to use the spell... Summer Goddess: I've been waiting for this! Spring Goddess: The spring breeze... Summer Goddess: The summer warmth... Autumn Goddess: The autumn harvest brings fruit... Sky Goddess: With the sky as my witness, may winter slumber forever! Winter Queen: Damn it. Sky Goddess: (Her body is...) Winter Queen: I lost again. I'm disappearing. As long as someone remembers me... Haha... Autumn Goddess: ... Summer Goddess: Good thing she hasn't regained all her strength. It would've been another tough battle. Spring Goddess: I really hate winter. Sky Goddess: ... Wait! Winter Queen: The sacrifice is in the middle of the snowstorm. Who knows if he'll freeze to death or not. If... the Snow Festival continued as it did... people will remember me. Story Chat 3 Magda: (It stopped snowing!) (Almost all the buildings were buried...) Man's Voice: Lady Ellenstein! : With Willow : Sacrifice Willow: ... Did I scare you? Why are you crying? : Magda: You're alive! : Sacrifice Willow: ...Do you want to know what happened while I was waiting? : Magda: I'm curious now that you mentioned it. : Sacrifice Willow: ...You should've pretended to hear nothing. : Magda: Tell me! : Sacrifice Willow: Only if you promise not to laugh. : Magda: Okay! : Sacrifice Willow: Have you ever seen polar bear cubs? When their mother is away, they have to be fed. The Winter Queen locked me up with the cubs and asked me to... Feed them milk. : Magda: ... Hahahaha! : Sacrifice Willow: You said you wouldn't laugh! : Magda: I can't help it. Hahahaha... : Sacrifice Willow: ... : With Alan : Magda: Sir Alan, you’re not hurt. That’s great... : Sacrifice Alan: Are you crying? : Magda: I picked you as the sacrifice. If you died... I would never forgive myself. : Sacrifice Alan: ...I was so happy when you chose me. I didn’t care about the consequences! I mean... It’s not your fault. : Magda: So was the Winter Queen holding you captive? : Sacrifice Alan: Well... She... Made me babysit her polar bears. And...clean up after them. : Magda: ... Hahahahaha! : Sacrifice Alan: Please don’t laugh. : With Black Glove : Sacrifice Black Glove: ... I wanted to pretend to cry, but then I saw you like this. : Magda: You didn't need to tell me! : Sacrifice Black Glove: Hahaha, don't worry. While it was cold being trapped in a snowstorm, the thought of you being worried for me was... : Magda: Did you get hurt? : Sacrifice Black Glove: Of course I'm hurt. I have scratches on my arm. Or did you think the Winter Queen kidnapped me just to care for some polar bears? ...Well, she did. : Magda: ... : With Alminas : Magda: Sir Alminas! : Sacrifice Alminas: My apologies. : Magda: ...For what? : Sacrifice Alminas: You were worried about me. I couldn't protect you and was kidnapped instead. : Magda: I don't mind! Are you really okay? : Sacrifice Alminas: I am alright. The Winter Queen ordered me to care for her polar bears. : Magda: (The Goddesses of the Seasons have interesting hobbies...) Summer Goddess: Can you two get a room? And little girl, isn't it time for your end of the deal? Magda: (I wish I was an Oren. 'Does a promise made in the moment count'?) Spring Goddess: So this is him... I changed my mind. I want him to garden with me. Autumn Goddess: I'm certain I picked him first. Summer Goddess: You want to fight over a sacrifice? Spring Goddess: You always love to take other people's things. Just go away. You're annoying. Summer Goddess: Hah, I'll just take him. Autumn Goddess: Let's ask the owner. Little girl, what do you think? : With Willow : Magda: ... (whispers) Sir Willow, are you ready? : Sacrifice Willow: (whispers) Shouldn't I fight them? (whispers) I don't hit women, but I can never forgive anyone who hurts you. : Magda: (whispers) Forget about that! : With Alan : Magda: ... (whispers) Sir Alan, can you run? : Sacrifice Alan: (whispers) Can we really outrun them? : Magda: (whispers) We have to try! (whispers) Alright. Three, two... : With Black Glove : Magda: ... : Sacrifice Black Glove: It's an honour to be desired by many goddesses. But I prefer my Winter Queen. : Magda: I don't know what to say... : With Alminas : Magda: ... (whispers) Can you run? : Sacrifice Alminas: (whispers) I do not think this will solve anything, but I trust you. : Magda: (whispers) It's fine! Now... Three, two... Xavier: Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Sir Xavier! Xavier: I still have questions about the Snow Festival... Summer Goddess: Pretty boy? Xavier: I'm not. Summer Goddess: Aren't you still an option? Magda: Do you really think you're at a market?! Spring Goddess: Do you like to plant trees, mage? Autumn Goddess: Or raking up leaves? Summer Goddess: You can be eye candy for me. No work is involved there. Xavier: ... Black Shadow: What a coincidence. I didn't expect to meet old friends here. Spring Goddess: ...? Summer Goddess: ?! Autumn Goddess: ... Black Shadow: Are you sure you want to take Xavier? Spring Goddess: When did you... Summer Goddess: Star to live... Autumn Goddess: In this mage's body? Black Shadow: I forgot. A few years ago? So, do you still want to take him? Buy one, get one free! Spring Goddess and Autumn Goddess: ... Summer Goddess: I don't care anymore. Black Shadow: I'm charming and handsome. It will be your loss. Autumn Goddess: I have to go now. Spring Goddess: I'm leaving too. Summer Goddess: Wait for me! Black Shadow: Come back! I can't believe this... ¥#@&&! Cleric Pan: Lady Ellenstein, are you ready to take the Sceptre of Ice? Magda: The festival isn't finished? Cleric Pan: The sacrifice has yet to offer the Winter Queen her sceptre. It's the most important part. You must bring the Blessing of Winter to everyone. Magda: ...Wasn't the altar destroyed? The Sceptre of Ice- : With Willow : Sacrifice Willow: Here. It's the sceptre you wanted. : Magda: Huh? : Sacrifice Willow: I made sure not to lose it! My queen, may I offer this to you? While you aren't good at combat, I would like to be your sacrifice... Your Majesty. : Magda: You didn't have to mention how I can't fight! : With Alan : Sacrifice Alan: It’s okay. I have it with me! Your Majesty, please allow me to offer you this. Your smile will... keep us warm this winter! (What am I saying?!) : With Black Glove : Sacrifice Black Glove: You mean this? : Magda: I thought we lost it. : Sacrifice Black Glove: The Sceptre of Ice is an important object. My Queen, won't you take it? I hope we can do this again at the next Snow Festival. : With Alminas : Sacrifice Alminas: If you are referring to this, then the Snow Festival can continue. : Magda: You...! : Sacrifice Alminas: Despite being imprisoned, I figured I should keep it with me. Please allow me to give you the Sceptre of Ice... Your Majesty. Story Chat 4 Maid: My Lady, have you heard about the Spring Festival? It's- Magda: No! I'm not going to celebrate any festival from now on! Maid: I didn't even finish... Category:Event Quests Category:Snow Festival Event Category:Transcript